Love in Your Arms
by itaa-chaan
Summary: Sasuita; YUMMY! Little stories of their childhood; set to when Sasuke was seven & Itachi was 12.


Taking a break from "Uchihas are Forever" i'll continue the story; no worries. I'm just in a kinda writers block. Anyway; this is a story of the Uchiha brothers. My sister loves them; and apparently my other story needs more sasuita. Well here is another story to wet your need for incest. :D

**Piano**

Sasuke hated the piano. He really did. He hated the sound; he hated the look; he hated the feel; he hated the twenty minuets he was forced to play everyday; he just simply hated the instrument. Sasuke didn't see how it was even relevant to be able to play a piano in the ninja world; but his mother assured Sasuke that the skill to play piano was a good one to have; and would one day thank him. Sasuke seriously doubted it.

The only time the piano sounded heavenly was around dusk; when Sasuke's brother would play. It was a magical time; really. Itachi sat so perfectly straight and his long elegant fingers moved swiftly and the sound; oh the sound… it almost made Sasuke regret his earlier feelings for the piano. Itachi could play; and he made it look as though it was the simplest thing ever. Like brushing your hair or eating. His emotions never played across his face as he played; but Itachi seemed to be full of life when he played; unlike his usual dead state. And when he finished Sasuke would race to the very spot Itachi had sat and Sasuke would sit himself down in hopes that Itachi's greatness would soak into him. Though Itachi had only left a moment ago; the spot where he sat was cold. Sasuke thought that was rather odd.

Sasuke sat on the bench and stared at the keys; that just a moment ago seemed to be alive. Sasuke reached his small hands out and let them rest on the keys. He could feel Itachi's presence here. He could even slightly smell Itachi still. It was rather comforting. Sasuke then began to play his simple song; his chubby fingers stumbled and Sasuke sincerely hoped Itachi couldn't hear his pitiful song. Soon enough though; Sasuke gave up and the piano went silent. Sasuke pouted; his brother's wonderfulness wouldn't rub off on him; and he didn't know why. It was a daily routine.

The next day a horrid storm had moved it. Itachi and Sasuke had been stuck at home alone all day. Their father; Fugaku; had been sent out on a mission the day before and their mother; Mikoto; had left for the market hours ago; and was most likely caught up in the market waiting for the storm to pass. Sasuke hated storms. Almost as much as he detested the piano. Storms were always so loud and kept Sasuke awake; trembling in his bed. Sasuke hated feeling weak and crying because the storm had waken him up. Sasuke trembled as the thunder shook him. It was times like these where Sasuke was glad Itachi was here. He would surely protect him.

Sasuke kicked off the quilts on his bed and padded out of his room in search for his aniki. Sasuke circled the house; not able to find him. Sasuke began to shake even harder. _Did he leave?_ Sasuke wondered looking down the hall. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh when he heard it. The sound of a piano. Sasuke felt waves of relief rush over him and sprinted towards the piano room.

Sasuke slid the door open; and sure enough; there was his brother playing the piano. He looked peaceful… Sasuke thought as he slipped into the room sliding the door quietly shut. Itachi didn't make any indication that he heard Sasuke and his fingering never stumbled even though there was a lack of light in the room. The room was lit by one single candle. It created a creepy light and lit up Itachi's snow white skin. He looked radiant though. Sasuke smiled; Itachi looked beautiful in this light. Like he was some sort vampire and this was in his parlor and he playing his deadly piano that would lure tiny children into his hypnotic room forever. And Sasuke knew he would be here forever; if that how long Itachi played.

Suddenly Itachi stopped in mid-song. He let his hands hover over the keys before he slowly lowered them to his sides. His head drooped and he closed his eyes. Well this was new. Sasuke stared in awe at his brother. "Aniki?" Sasuke questioned; and Itachi's eyes flew open; and for the first time ever; Sasuke thought he had caught his brother off guard. No emotion was displayed on his face; but his eyes flickered shock if only for a moment.

"Oh; hello Sasuke. I didn't notice you." Itachi said; his words laced with disappointment. Probably because he couldn't detect his own little brother. Sasuke smiled. "Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked and walked over to Itachi. Itachi glanced down at Sasuke. "Because; I didn't like it." Itachi stated. Sasuke giggled. Itachi gave him a questioning look. "I find it funny that aniki doesn't like something; so he just stops." Itachi smiled a bit at him. "I wasn't playing it right anyway…" Itachi sighed. Sasuke giggled again. "No way! Aniki is perfect! At everything!" Itachi cringed; but Sasuke didn't notice. "Perfect?" Itachi whispered; the word holding much hatred; but Sasuke was a child and couldn't hear the hate. "That's right. My aniki is the best. At everything!" Sasuke beamed up at him. Itachi felt rather ill. "Not everything…" Itachi said more to himself than to Sasuke.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and stared at his pale aniki. "That's not true; aniki. You're perfect." Sasuke's voice hinted sadness. Sasuke was immensely jealous of Itachi. He wanted to be him. He wanted to be perfect. Itachi said nothing and kept his head bent. It was strange to see Itachi like this. Sasuke pulled the hem of his shirt nervously. "Hey aniki!" Sasuke piped out after a moment of silence. "How 'bout I play you my song? I have been practicing!" Sasuke cried. Itachi didn't say anything again; but scooted over making room for Sasuke. Sasuke giggled and leapt on to the bench.

Sasuke then began to play his song; slowly and every other note was wrong. Sasuke cursed his fat baby fingers. He finished and felt his face become a brighter shad of red. Itachi said nothing. Sasuke let out a depressing sigh and leaned back. "That was good Sasuke; very good." Sasuke looked up at his aniki who was now leaning back in the same manner Sasuke was.

"Good? It was horrible!" Sasuke cried some tears springing to his eyes. Itachi shook his head. "No it wasn't." "Most of the notes were wrong." Itachi made a 'tch' sound and looked at Sasuke with genuine happiness in his eyes. "Sasuke; think about it; at one point; the person who wrote this was probably criticized by others and the notes were probably considered 'wrong.'" Sasuke let his mouth open a bit. "There is nothing wrong with being different; Sasuke. In fact it's a good thing. So you played some notes wrong? What of years from now; your 'wrong' notes were considered 'right' notes? Error is human nature; Sasuke." Sasuke looked at the piano for a moment then smiled and looked up at Itachi again.

"But aniki doesn't make any errors. He's perfect!" Itachi turned towards the piano and sighed. "I'm not perfect; Sasuke." "Sure you are!" Itachi ran a hand through his hair. "I don't have a perfect sleep schedule." Itachi stated after a moment. Sasuke looked up at him. Itachi leaned close and pointed to one of the lines running down his face. "How do you think I got these? With an un-perfect sleep schedule." Sasuke always thought that staying out late on missions then coming home and being able to sleep in an extra hour would be fun. So this didn't convince him. Sasuke smiled happily up at Itachi. "But those lines make you perfect; in a different kind of way." Sasuke said and reached out to touch one of the lines. He dragged his finger down one. The lines had been there forever and they made Itachi stand out. Without the lines; Sasuke wondered if his brother's beauty would diminish. Probably not.

Itachi mused. "Well; I'm imperfect in a way you couldn't understand." Sasuke was lost. Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's confused stare. "How?" "Well; because I'm 'perfect' I'm what everyone thinks is perfect. If that image were to change then I would have to too; or I would be thrown aside because I'm no longer the 'perfect' child. I'm imperfect because I don't get to experience human emotions. I don't have human emotions. I'm basically a robot; and a robot can be perfect to some degree; but I'm no human thus I am not 'perfect'. Because I lack things that make me human." Sasuke nodded slowly. He was still confused but the subject seemed to make Itachi sad.

The tow brothers sat in silence; Sasuke wondering all the while what to say. Finally Itachi rose and left the room. Sasuke took to his heels after him. Itachi walked down the hall and turned to smile at Sasuke who was closely following. "I love the rain Sasuke." Itachi stated. Sasuke hated the rain. He hated being wet; and everything that went along with it. But Itachi was giving Sasuke a piece of him; and Sasuke didn't want to ruin it so he agreed. "Me too; aniki!" Sasuke cried running closer to Itachi. Itachi smiled and open the door leading outside. He took a step out with Sasuke following closely.

It was noticeably colder outside; but Itachi was actually paying attention to Sasuke; and Sasuke didn't want to ruin it. Itachi walked down the porch and into the darkness. Sasuke wanted to follow; but felt his childish fear of storms stop him. A flash of lightning lit up the area and Sasuke could see Itachi leaping off the porch rail. "Aniki!" Sasuke called out. No answer. Sasuke raced back inside and located his and Itachi's parasols. He carried them to the porch and opened his. It was blue with the Uchiha symbol here and there. Sasuke took off down the way Itachi had gone. He reached the railing and tossed Itachi's parasol over it. Sasuke then proceeded to hoist himself up; while still carrying his parasol. He got to the top and then tried to jump down; and slipped. Sasuke came crashing down to earth and completely shattering his parasol. Sasuke grunted in annoyance as he stood up and picked up Itachi's parasol. He would clean his mess up later. He opened the parasol and abandoned the broken shards.

The parasol was useless now; since Sasuke had fallen to the wet earth and was now completely soaked. Sasuke trembled as he walked blindly through the yard. He spotted Itachi a few meters away standing with his head to the sky. Sasuke ran over to him. "Aniki; what are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't move. He seemed to be in some sort of trance like state. Sasuke grew concerned; Itachi was utterly soaked. Sasuke jumped up trying to give him shelter with the parasol; but Sasuke couldn't exactly keep the parasol in place. "Aniki; you're going to get ill!" Itachi smirked and sat down in the wet grass.

"I haven't been sick since I was three." Itachi mused. Sasuke stood over Itachi holding the parasol over them. It was at least partially dry now. Sasuke thought about Itachi's statement. It was true; he didn't recall ever seeing Itachi sick. But still… "Aniki what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked trying to sound miffed; but only sounder frightened. "Itachi lay back till he was in a lying position next to Sasuke. Sasuke adjusted himself so that the parasol was sheltering at least Itachi's face. Sasuke sniffed. "I love the rain. Makes me feel; alive." Itachi said simply. Sasuke shivered and looked at his brother. Itachi's eyes were alive; he looked like he was alive; unlike his usual dead state.

"Aniki; you really are perfect…" Sasuke said his voice turning to a whisper. Itachi looked up at Sasuke and then; almost like it his him; Itachi realized that It was freezing outside and that Sasuke was probably going to drop dead from the cold. "Come on Sasuke." Itachi said standing up and taking the parasol and lifting his brother. They made their way back the way they came. They came across the broken parasol; Itachi eyed it with little interest. "I'll clean it up tomorrow!" Sasuke squeaked feeling the need to explain himself. Itachi leapt onto the railing and gracefully back down onto the porch. Itachi proceeded inside. "You need a bath." Itachi stated and carried his brother to the bathroom where he drew his bath.

"Get undressed." Itachi said in a bored like manner. Sasuke pulled off his shirt and pants; but couldn't help but feel awkward pulling off his underwear. He blushed but Itachi paid no mind to him; instead he lifted Sasuke into the steaming bath. Sasuke felt the cold melt away and he let out a sigh. Itachi stood up and began to leave the room; when Sasuke cried out.

"Aniki; stay here. You should get in too. It will warm you up." Itachi glanced back. "No thanks; Sasuke. I'll take one later." "No; aniki; you should take one now. You don't want to get sick; do you?" "Actually; I'd like to get sick." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Why would anyone want to get sick? Sasuke had been sick many times and it sucked. He felt horrid all day. But it was nice when his mother would make him anything he wanted. His father wouldn't be as harsh and Itachi would even sit and visit with him. Suddenly a smile crossed Sasuke's face. Itachi wanted to be cared for; he wanted to be visited by Sasuke! Sasuke giggled.

Itachi eyed him lazily then proceeded to leave; but Sasuke stopped him when his wet warm hand shot out and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Please; aniki?" Itachi gave an annoyed sigh. "I said no; Sasuke." Sasuke pouted and refused to let go of his shirt. "Let go of me; Sasuke." Sasuke grew determined. He pulled as hard as he could and lucky for him; a small puddle had formed beneath Itachi and with one good pull; Itachi slipped and splashed gracefully into the bath. Sasuke let out a surprised sound and giggled as Itachi surfaced. Itachi showed no emotion and after a moment her started to remove his clothing. Soon the brothers sat in the hot water. Sasuke crept up to Itachi and hugged him; shocked to find that Itachi's skin was still icy even though he was in hot water. Itachi made no move to hug Sasuke back; but didn't push him away. Sasuke considered this progress.

"So; aniki wants to be sick?" Sasuke asked with a smile. Itachi nodded slowly. "I know why." Sasuke said feeling sneaky. Itachi laughed. "I doubt that Sasuke." Itachi wouldn't ever say why he wanted to be sick. He wouldn't want to worry Sasuke. He wouldn't want to have Sasuke tell someone why. But; Itachi thought with a smirk; wouldn't it be amazing if the prodigy of the Uchiha clan died of pneumonia?

After a while; the bath ended and Sasuke was sent to his room to sleep. Sasuke eventually couldn't take the storm anymore and crept back to Itachi's room; who reluctantly let Sasuke sleep with him.

The next day; Sasuke's mother and father had returned. Sasuke sat at the table eating his breakfast. He hadn't seen Itachi at all yet. "Father; where is aniki?" Fugaku looked up. "Playing the piano." Sasuke nodded and bounded toward the piano room. He didn't bother trying to be quiet and walked up to Itachi. "Morning aniki!" Sasuke shouted over the song. Itachi stopped playing and gave a fake smile. Sasuke took a seat. The two brothers were silent; Itachi never resumed playing. "Hey Sasuke;" Itachi said after an eternity of silence. Sasuke looked up toward Itachi. "What?" he asked. "I have another secret for you." Sasuke's eyes perked. "What!?" Itachi smirked and leaned in. "I hate the piano." Sasuke's eyes shone brightly. "Me too; aniki!" Itachi gave a disgusted look at the piano before rising. "There's another piece of me; Sasuke. Don't lose it." With that he poke Sasuke's forehead and left.


End file.
